


Pray with me

by MavisDracula81



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, F/M, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisDracula81/pseuds/MavisDracula81
Summary: Bobby Nash is catholic and Athena Grant is baptist. They were praying together once and eventually it ended with a marriage. But do they still visit their churches separately?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bathena Week 2019





	Pray with me

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story was inspired by my own discovery of black church. As a white person from completely white country, I’ve never been in church where black people pray. I didn’t even know we have here one. But I was lucky to find a friend, who invited me there, and actually the vision, which I gave to Bobby in this fic – is my own vision and perception of this magnificent church. I wanted to share this experience so badly, that I thought it would be okay for #Bathena week.  
> Thanks a lot to AgentHawk11for encouraging me to write my own story and for helping me out with my mistakes! Still everything which is not good - is only my fault. I don't own any copyrights, just a fan of the show. I appologize in advance for any detail which could feel out of the place, I am foreigner and not a native speaker. Thanks for everybody who have read me previously and read now! Hope it will be a pleasant reading for you!

Bobby had this idea in his mind for a pretty long time already, but he didn’t really know how to approach Athena with it. Now that he’s officially part of the family, it feels right to attend church with Athena and kids on Sundays, but they visit different churches. He found himself worried about how they would react to his offer to come to church with them.

All in all, when Saturday came, Bobby decided to test the waters before heading to his shift at the station.

“I’m gonna go, baby…” he came closer to Athena and kissed her forehead. “Are you guys will go to church tomorrow morning?”

“Sure, as we always do, why?” Athena answered before kissing him back on cheek.

“This may sound weird, but... I just thought maybe I could go there with you?” Bobby asked, voice sounding anxious and hesitant.

“Wow, that’s new,” Athena was genuinely surprised, “but what about your priest? I mean, you attend that catholic church. What made you think about visiting ours?”

“Yeah, I know. I just thought it would be nice to go to church all together, as a family. Like my family used to. I miss that feeling, I’d love to share that spiritual experience with you all and I want to. You came with me in my church once.” Bobby smiled remembering where it all started for him and Athena.

“Yeah, and here we are.” Athena smiled back, “Well, of course you can come with us, no problem. I think the kids will be thrilled. Will the priest approve that?”

“I’m not gonna ask him, it’s my decision. Besides, I’m sure he doesn’t have any reason to convince me against going to church with my family, any church.” Deep inside Bobby knew that catholic church would rather him bring him family there, but he didn’t care. He felt the need to finally discover that part of Athena’s life.

“I hope you don’t think it’s gonna be like it is in the movies? Black nativity, Preacher’s wife. I remember you being fond of those depictions of black churches,” Athena put her hand on her waist and winked at Bobby.

“Yep, it always seemed to me that black church is fun. While the white churches that I know are bastions of the feeling of guilt.” replied Bobby wistfully.

“Well, let’s just see how it will feel for you in reality.” Athena challenged.

“Is it okay? I mean, I probably will be the only white face there. I don’t really want to feel like an intruder or something…” Bobby asked shyly.

“Ohhh no, it’s okay. White people come from time to time, just not on a regular basis. And you’ll have a great possibility to feel like I felt being the only one black kid in the class at school.” Athena said in satisfied tone.

“That’s challenging,” Bobby smirked, “and if they will ask why I’m there, I’ll just blame you”.

“Haha, funny guy, they know you already anyway. I’ve told them million times who my new husband is.” Athena shot back.

“If you say it’s okay, let’s meet at the entrance. I’ll be there after work in the morning,” Bobby laid his hands on Athena’s shoulders and kissed her lips. “Bye, babe.”

“Be safe.” Athena kissed him back. “And don’t be late, or I won’t let you in,”

Both smiled at each other before Athena shut the door and Bobby had gone.

***

As a disciplined man, who was used to arriving everywhere on time, Bobby was at the entrance of the church by 8:50 am. Finding no traces of his family he shyly stood at the corner near the doors. For 10 minutes he was observing people, mostly women, who came in and joined the huge group that was talking to each other. He also observed guys who were bringing some music equipment into the church hesitating to ask them if they need his help or not. At 9:00 am he dialed Athena.

“Hey, we’re running late, sorry,” he heard Athena’s puffed voice, “Harry lost his bible and the stuff that he promised to bring one of his friends there, so we were searching for it all the morning. We’ll be there in 10 minutes, we’ll find you, go on in”. Athena hung up before Bobby had a chance to protest and tell her that he’d wait for them right at the entrance.

Bobby put his phone back in his pocket and continued to stay near the door. He stood out quite a bit from the rest of the parishioners and people kept glancing at him from time to time. After couple of minutes a young girl, obviously dressed for the service, came up to Bobby and asked, “hey, are you waiting for someone?”

“Yeah, my wife and kids. They’re running a little late,” Bobby answered.

“Do they belong to this church?” The girl asked. Bobby could tell she was a little hesitant, given that he was a stranger.

“Yes, I’ve decided to join them for the first time,” Bobby assured her.

“Okay… But why wouldn’t you come in? Come on in, yeah” – she waved him welcoming gesture.

Bobby came in and chose the sit in the last row. He tried not to bother anyone with his presence and be as invisible as possible, still nervous about how he was being perceived. People started to come inside the church more actively and some of them greeted Bobby like if they’d know him. They said “Hi” and shook his hand and Bobby was moved by such friendly gestures from the people who’d seen him for the first time.

A guy, who prepared to provide musical support of the service, invited Bobby to change his seat and come closer to the front. Bobby mouthed “Are you sure?” but guy insisted, so Bobby changed the seat and took the place in the second row in between other people.

Athena and kids still weren’t there and people were taking their seats, when the girl, who invited Bobby in, started to talk to the congregation.

She asked the “brothers and sisters” in the congregation about topics that they were discussing during the previous services. People remembered that they were talking about forgiveness, and why it is so important to be able to forgive those who hurt you. They remembered the names of God, dimensions of sin, dynamics of grace, how important patience and moderation are.

Bobby finally spotted his family. He waved at them, but all the seats around him were already taken. Athena and kids sat in the row next to his and were trying to not attract everybody’s attention.

The service has started, as female priest came to the stage and began to pray together with music, which surrounded her cantillation. Bobby was deeply impressed how passionate her prayer was. She proclaimed her prayer with eyes half closed encouraging people to get up on their feet and pray together with her. Girls and women from the back choir sang the prayer too, moving to the beat of the music. From the start Bobby hesitated to follow the example of those around him, who were singing and moving. He looked back and spotted Athena and May praying and singing too, Harry standing with hands, locked on his chest and immersed in prayer. Later, he also noticed Hen, Denny and Karen, who, apparently, also arrived late and sat in the back row. Nobody seemed to stare at Bobby so he decided he could relax and try to pray too.

As the service continued, Bobby’s mind raced. He observed how people were gracious in their prayer, how solemnly they all were dressed – like they really came to CELEBRATE the God, how enlightened their faces were. It was much different than his experience at his Catholic church. He didn’t feel the weight of guilt here, he didn’t think about all of his sins, he didn’t think about punishment. People here were really making this… church with their energy. Like Athena said, they don’t just come to church. After some time, he found himself brave enough to sing along with everybody, only because he could see the lyrics of the gospel song on the big screen behind the leading preacher. He also was able to move his body a bit with the music. That all was so new to him.

While they were listening to the preaching, Bobby thought how life-asserting it was. The preacher asked everybody to forgive, to renew, and to SHINE in the name of Jesus. He loved the tendency of the preachers to repeat the ideas several times, almost in the same words, so each idea was able to penetrate his mind deeper and deeper with every repeat. He felt the energy of everyone shine, it was fulfilling. He didn’t feel bored or tired, quite the opposite, he felt inspired, hopeful and alive.

The service went smoothly, gospels interspersed with sermons, Bobby loved the experience and almost found himself wishing for it not to end. It brought him joy to feel united with all these people in their praise for God. Some of the gospels they sang involved everyone holding hands. Several times after the prayer people hugged those standing nearby. He got a hug from a woman and then from a man, whom he never saw before and it was something so warm in the gesture.

After the service, many people came to him to ask what his name was and if he like the service. Of course, he did. He was enormously touched by people’s friendly attention and planned to visit that church every Sunday. He also received little treat, which church gave to all the newbies.

When they came outside the church Bobby was overcome with emotion.

“Did you like the service, Cap?” Hen came closer to them together with her family, “I’ve never seen you here.”

“He liked it, I can tell by the look in his eyes,” Michael told them, appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh hey! Where have you been? I didn’t see you,” Bobby replied, surprised. “Seems like literally everybody is here…”

“Yeah, even May’s boyfriend’s family,” Harry confirmed, smiling and waving his hand towards them, “See, the future in-laws!”

“Stop it man,” the reprimand fell short as Michael smirked, “don’t embarrass your sister”.

“I’m not ready to meet them either,” Athena uttered, using her peripheral vision, trying to not turn her head.

May rolled her eyes, hoping the crowd would disperse as soon as possible.

They all stood for couple of minutes else, exchanged latest news, and then said their goodbyes.

***

“So did you really like the church?” Athena asked, when they got home, and the kids went upstairs to change and get ready for lunch.

“I did. I can’t believe I missed experiencing this with you, all the years I’ve known you. My life would be much happier.” Bobby held her from behind, placing small kisses along her neck, “So thank you for introducing me to this part of your life, baby.” His eyes softened. “I was touched by the kindness and openness of all these people, and how welcoming they were to me. It was truly something.”

“That’s how Lord created all of us to be: warm, kind, and friendly,” Athena whispered, kissing him back wherever her lips reached.

“You are my best gift from God. One of the best ideas I’ve ever had was asking you to pray with me.”

The End.


End file.
